<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carve my Name into your Bones by Flammenkobold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433903">Carve my Name into your Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold'>Flammenkobold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flammen's Azu Week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark!Sasha, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), F/F, Knifeplay, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Possession, Rape Aftermath, Rope Bondage, dark!Aphrodite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azu wakes up exhausted, she's been doing that a lot lately. <br/>---<br/>The use of the Heart of Aphrodite has some unforseen consequences, some that Sasha does not mind at all, but that Azu might - if only she knew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphrodite/Azu (Rusty Quill Gaming), Aphrodite/Sasha Racket, Aphrodite/Sasha Racket/Azu, Azu/Sasha Racket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flammen's Azu Week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Heart of Aphrodite</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carve my Name into your Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 7: <b>Obsession</b> - Dedication - Loyalty</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azu wakes up exhausted, she's been doing that a lot lately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's never had trouble sleeping before, and always woke up rested and ready to go, excited what the new day would bring the second she opened her eyes. She is not used to feeling like this, to the way her muscles ache as if her limbs had been kept in uncomfortable positions all night or to the dull ache between her legs like she either has come too many times or not at all after being aroused for hours. Azu doesn't dare touch herself after waking up either, doesn’t dare to get herself off, to examine herself, afraid of something her mind doesn’t want her to think about. This is new too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taste on her lips is ambrosia sweet, more delectable than honey, and it makes her stomach turn, makes her rush to the bathroom to rinse out her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The face that looks back at her in the mirror looks tired and drawn but there are no other marks on her skin aside from old scars. She must just have slept badly that is all, all the excitement and terrible things she's seen in the light of the day creeping into her dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door pulls her from her thoughts, the cadence and rhythm of it leaving her frozen in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Azu? You ready? We're gonna- gonna move in a bit. Hamid reckons he’s got an idea where we should go next." Comes the quiet voice through the door and the joy at hearing Sasha is almost enough to drown out the panic niggling at her soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha slips into the room at night, her skin humming, a gentle glow to it. This has been happening ever since the Heart of Aphrodite restored her health. It’s new and under any other circumstances would have been unwelcome, but it has allowed her to explore sides to herself that she had tried to keep hidden, tried to cauterize when it only limited herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azu looks as lovely as ever, as beautiful as the first day they met, strong and powerful and part of Sasha wants to take her apart, appraise every single part of her separately. Another part of her wants to break her into tiny pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The humming under her skin intensifies, settles in her teeth - a constant buzz of anticipation and excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she sits down on the bed and pushes the covers down Azu stirs slightly, her eyes fluttering and Sasha presses a finger to her lips and shushes her. The glow from her hand spreads over Azu’s face and her lips go slack under Sasha’s finger. When she is certain Azu won’t wake, she leans down and replaces her finger with her lips. The buzzing energy flows out of her, the gentle pink glow leaves her skin and spreads over Azu’s entire body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time when Azu’s eyelids flutter, Sasha doesn’t move, just waits. Finally her eyes open, consumed by pink flames. Azu’s lips stretch into a welcoming smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, my love,” a voice greets her that sounds nothing like Azu’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Sasha mumbles, a strange warmth settling in her chest at those words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile on Azu’s lips widens. “What have you planned for me tonight, my beautiful shadow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha relaxes her shoulders, it’s easier to respond in action than in words and so she pulls out a new rope. It’s softer than the ones she tends to use for her job, one that is bone white and not practical for climbing. She places a small knife next to it, the handle intricately carved with a delicate pattern. It almost looks like a ritual set up and perhaps, in a way, it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The wounds we leave, they’ll heal, right?” It’s not like she doesn’t know the answer but she still likes to hear the confirmation. Another part of the ritual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand gently cups her face. “Of course, I would not let my Paladin stay harmed. She will not know anything of what transpires during our nights.” Sasha doesn’t know what fills her with more relief, that Azu is not staying hurt or that she will not know what her body is used for. One day she’ll allow herself to be more honest with that. Allows herself to fully accept that part of her that is very much a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Racket </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the worst sense of the name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now she focuses on the task at hand. “Good,” she says and winds the rope around the wrist of the hand cupping her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft, contented sigh leaves Azu’s lips and her legs part invitingly. Sasha cannot wait to carve her own name into the insides of Azu’s tights, to mark her as her own if only for a moment, just as Aphrodite carves herself deeper into the both of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>